Pariya
Attack Down Defense Down Stun Poison |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Pariya is a rogue subspecies of Canyne that, like them, can be found all over the world. Once loyal companions to Hunters, they were left to fend themselves after their owners neglected, abused, and abandoned them, and as a result, have grown to fear and resent them. Physiology In terms of build, Pariyas resemble bipedal dingoes crossed with Carolina Dogs, having lean, hardy builds, exposed ribs, long fangs, pointed muzzles, pointed, erect ears, and upturned tails with a hook-like kink. In terms of colouration, Pariyas can be a wide range of colours, such as reddish-ginger with white areas on the toes, chest, belly, tail tip, and muzzle, light yellowish-tan with white areas on the toes, chest, belly, tail tip, and muzzle, black with tan areas on the toes, chest, belly, tail tip, and muzzle, pure white, and pure black. Their eyes are typically brown or dark orange, but ones with grey or pale blue eyes can be found on occasion. Ones in colder regions have thick coats to protect them from cold while ones in warmer regions have thin coats to protect them from heat. Wild ones can be seen carrying a pair of improvised clubs and boomerangs crafted from monster bones. Ecology Pariyas sit low on the food chain, being vulnerable to attacks from just about anything, but are capable of defending themselves through the use of various tools and tactics, and are highly intelligent. Once a species of Lynian that loyally served hunters many years ago, they fell victim to demonization following attacks made on livestock by a select few opportunistic rogues within the group that vanished into the bushes with their spoils before they could be captured. This event, combined with their venomous bites and somewhat devious appearances, led to the entire species being viewed as cowardly and treacherous devils despite the loyalty most of them displayed. When the demonization took place, the entire species became subject to neglect, abuse, abandonment, and unreserved killings by the hunters who no longer loved and appreciated them, forcing them to vanish into the wild and adapt to a new life without the ones they once viewed as friends and allies. Both hunters and scavengers by nature due to being left to fend for themselves, they tend to hang around towns and villages in search of any materials they can use for themselves, and use a mix of cunning, speed, stamina, strength, and venom to bring down foes, but primarily hunt small prey. They form their own societies and settlements separate from those of humans despite hanging around their settlements due to fear and mistrust caused by past events, and primarily build theirs underground and around thick bushes to prevent detection by predators. Their ears are well-designed for picking up sounds, and they will react to any perceived disturbances, barking loudly to alert others of their presence. Despite the fear and mistrust they've built up over the years, some Pariyas have been shown to be willing to forgive humanity for past grievances, and will offer their services to humans who have gained their trust, which is typically done by leaving them a suitable offering and not attacking a single member of their societies. These Pariyas typically serve as livestock herders, hunters, sentries, security guards, and surveillance officers for towns and villages near their settlements. Behavior Pariyas are quick to react to and are wary of strangers, keeping their distance from them and warning them to stay away with loud barks. Although they are defensive, they will not become aggressive unless threatened or provoked, and if a hunter offers them sufficient amounts of zenny, valuable items, or food and doesn't attack any members of their tribes, they will calm down around them, sometimes offering to help them hunt in exchange for the offerings given to them. Abilities Pariyas utilize a mix of strength, stamina, speed, and cunning to bring down foes, biting onto vulnerable areas while avoiding attacks to effectively bring them down. Their bites inflict Poison, and their bone clubs can inflict Stun onto those they strike. Should a Pariya bite onto a hunter or monster's limbs, they will be rendered lame, limiting their effectiveness, while bites to the torso will tenderize it, leaving it more vulnerable to damage. Habitat Pariyas can be found all over the Old World and New World. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 120 HP * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 149 HP * G-Rank (1.75x): 210 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Entire Body: 60 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 30 (Water), 40 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 25 (Earth), 30 (Wind), 30 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 30 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Entire Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★★ *Matter = ★★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Bite Pariya lunges at the hunter in an attempt to bite them, then bites at them a second time. This attack deals medium damage and has a 75% chance of inflicting Poison. If used on a monster, they will have a high chance of becoming poisoned. Arm Tear Pariya latches onto a hunter's arm with its fangs, then tears and tugs at it, rendering it tender and lame. This attack deals medium damage, inflicts Attack Down, and has a 75% chance of inflicting Poison. If it bites onto a monster's arm or wing, the limb will take more damage from attacks, and the monster's physical damage output will be reduced. Torso Tear Pariya latches onto a hunter's torso with its fangs, then tears and tugs at it, rendering it tenderized. This attack deals medium damage, inflicts Defense Down, and has a 75% chance of inflicting Poison. If it bites onto a monster's torso, the part will take more damage, and the monster will have increased susceptibility to status effects. Leg Tear Pariya latches onto a hunter's leg with its fangs, then tears and tugs at it, rendering it tender and lame. This attack deals medium damage, inflicts Speed Down, and has a 75% chance of inflicting Poison. If it bites onto a monster's leg, the limb will take more damage from attacks, and the monster's movement speed will be reduced. Throat Bite Pariya pounces at the hunter with its fangs and claws bared. If the attack is successful, it will knock the hunter down and tear at their jugular, dealing high damage and inflicting Poison, both of which can turn lethal if it is not shaken off in a timely manner or hit with a Dung Bomb. If used on a monster, it will either mount its back and bite the top of its neck, or mount its chest or stomach and bite at its throat. Both result in the monster becoming immobilized and distracted for 20 seconds, leaving them open to attack Boomerang Throw Pariya throws a boomerang at the hunter, then throws a second one before doing a spinning motion with its clubs. Each boomerang deals low-medium damage while the spin does medium damage, and all three attacks have a 50% chance to inflict Stun. Against monsters, these boomerangs deal blunt damage and can also Stun. Heavy Boomerang Throw Pariya stores in power, throws a boomerang at the hunter, then throws a second one before doing a spinning motion with its clubs. Each boomerang deals high damage while the spin does medium damage, and all three attacks have a 50% chance to inflict Stun. Against monsters, these boomerangs deal blunt damage and can also Stun. These ones take longer to use to compensate for their heavier damage. Big Boomerangs Similar to Fighting Forte Palicoes, Pariya increases the size of its boomerangs for 60 seconds, greatly increasing their damage output. Like Fightng Forte Palicoes, it can stack this with Piercing Boomerangs. Piercing Boomerangs Similar to Fighting Forte Palicoes, Pariya increases the piercing properties of its boomerangs for 60 seconds, allowing them to phase through hunters and monsters alike. Like Fightng Forte Palicoes, it can stack this with Big Boomerangs. Bark Pariya lifts its head up and lets out a series of barks, either causing other Pariyas in the area to flee (if none were attacked by the hunter) or attack (if any, including the summoner and the bystanders, were attacked by the hunter, or if aggressive monsters are in the area). Pariya Strike Pariya swings one club downward, then swings the other one downward as well. Each hit deals medium damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Stun. Pariya Combo Pariya swings its clubs in a hook-like fashion while moving towards the hunter twice in row, then does two jabs with the clubs before finishing the attack with a roundhouse swing with both clubs. Each hit deals medium damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Stun. Pariya Spin Pariya sticks out both of its clubs, then does a 360 degree spin with them. This attack deals medium-high damage and has a 50% chance of inflicting Stun. Block Pariya holds out both of its clubs in a cross-like fashion to block attacks. Hitting it while its clubs are blocking it will result in the hunter's attack bouncing off, leaving them open to a counterattack. The block can be negated with Mind's Eye. Weapons Pariyas do not have weapons of their own. Armour Pariyas do not have armour of their own. Carves Pariyas do not have unique items, instead dropping First-Aid Meds, First-Aid Meds+, Rations, Mini Whetstones, EZ Shock Traps, EZ Flash Bombs, Dung Bombs, and Field Horns upon defeat. Trivia * Pariya's name is a pun on pariah, and its ecology references pariah dogs, which are ownerless, free-ranging dogs that can be found near and in towns and villages. * Like other Lynians, Pariya does not die when defeated, but simply buries away, sometimes leaving a shiny behind in the process. * If a hunter earns a Pariya's trust by leaving it an offering it likes and not attacking any others in the area, they can enlist it as a temporary hunting partner. Pariyas, as partners, are more attack-based than Palicoes are, having superior stamina and attack power in addition to being able to depower and immobilize enemies through tactics like leg-biting and pouncing. ** Hunters can continue to enlist these Pariyas as hunting partners by giving them another offering the next time they enter their settlements. * Although its reactions to them are defensive and fearful, Pariya will not attack a hunter unless they attack it first. * Pariya inflicting Poison with its bites and being viewed as cowards by hunters is a reference to dingoes being viewed as having venomous bites by European settlers in Australia, as well as the term "dingo" being used to attack people perceived as being cowardly and treacherous. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Small Monster Category:Subspecies Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64